


Angels cry

by Starxid



Series: They're each other's Guardian Angels [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Sequel, ladrien, mayura has more precence in this, well the sentimonsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starxid/pseuds/Starxid
Summary: Years after the events in Your Guardian Angel, Marinette has to watch as Adrien picks up the pieces of his life. Will going to Chloe’s formal event help alleviate his pain? Is she too caught up in it to even notice the darkness that begins to slowly loom over Paris?





	1. Prologue

Wang Fu walked away from his two chosen, smiling. He was very proud of them for coming this far and for finally catching the villain who terrorized his beloved city. Resisting the urge to skip home, Wang began to hum while tapping his cane on the floor to a random beat, at first not noticing someone sneaking up behind him. The shadow caught his eye and he immediately turned around.

“You!” He exclaimed. A dark figure loomed over him and smirked, raising a feathery fan to the air.

“I am Mayura. You will hand over the Butterfly miraculous to me.” Mayura struck Wang, knocking him out, and with a flourish of her dress, they disappeared into the approaching darkness.

\---------------

Lila began cursing her horrible luck, clutching her hair and kicking at the floor. How dare they? How dare they ruin everything! She was supposed to be the one to sweep Adrien off his feet and utterly defeat Marinette! Not only that, she would have crushed that bug that kept getting in the way, and put down that mangy cat for good. But...

But!

As it turns out, they’re all the same people! Marinette was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir-- The mere fact made her skin crawl. Now she knew, she had absolutely no chance in winning over Adrien. Everyone knew he was head over heels with Ladybug. Nothing to crack that devotion. Lila wanted to scream. With Hawkmoth gone, all of the power that would have been at her fingertips was absolutely out of reach now... 

Lila was about to shriek when a dark figure appeared before her, covering her mouth. Her eyes widened as the figure sneaked a small item into her hand. 

“Lila Rossi. They took away our Hawkmoth. I want revenge,” Mayura whispered into Lila’s ear. Lila shoved her away.

“Who are you?!” Lila demanded. Mayura smiled, letting her transformation fall, causing the brunette to gasp. Nathalie stepped closer to her.

“Gabriel’s assistant and co-conspirator. What you have in your hand will help you get what you want. Lila looked at the item in her hand and her face broke into a menacing smile.

“You’re correct, I too want revenge,” Lila was about to put on a small butterfly brooch, but Nathalie stopped her.

“Let’s wait awhile before we do anything. To catch them off guard. Let’s say a few years, so they can grow comfortable, so they can grow careless,” Nathalie’s face grew dark with a sneer. Lila was taken aback.

“A few years? I want my revenge now! I want to curb stomp that little bitch Marinette and--”

“Patience my little _ Farfallina Scura _ ,” Nathalie sneered again, “There’s someone who’ll let his feelings fester. There will be a time where he will be our most powerful akuma yet.” Catching Nathalie’s drift, Lila sneered menacingly. “I must go. Adrien will arrive at his father’s mansion at any point. I need to hide _ him _ before Adrien can find his mother.” Transforming back, Mayura picked up what appeared to be an older man who was knocked unconscious. “He’s the Guardian of the Miraculous. I watched as Marinette and Adrien handed over the Butterfly miraculous to him. I’m going to make him spill where he keeps the other miraculouses. Once we get our hands on them, we will be unstoppable.” Menacing laughter erupted from Mayura’s lips. Lila joined along, feeling intimidated. She discarded that feeling immediately. Her need for revenge was far greater than any other feeling she had at that moment.


	2. 4 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien struggle with asking each other something important.

“--He hasn’t been the same since the incident,” Marinette spoke into her phone, sitting at her desk, working on a dress she was making for Alya. “He goes everyday to the hospital to visit his mother in hopes that she’ll miraculously wake up. It’s been almost years now... I worry about him.” Marinette paused her progress and stared at the dress. Chloe was throwing a formal event at the hotel for everyone who graduated and Alya commissioned Marinette for a dress. As a matter of fact, all of the girls invited commissioned her, including Chloe. She already made the dresses, and handed them over, reeling with pride as the girls gushed over their dresses. All she had left was Alya’s and her own. Marinette gently traced the beading sewn on the dress and smiled. Marinette was slated to go to a prestigious university specializing in fashion, so all of these dresses make for a great portfolio. It also helped that winning the derby hat competition in her first year in secondary school gave her a boost. Marinette frowned. That memory was bitter for her, especially considering who chose her as a winner. She would never see Gabriel Agreste the same ever again. His own son, Adrien, wouldn’t even visit him prison. He had his hands full between finishing school, visiting his mother, and working part time at her parent’s bakery. He’s become more reserved since  _ the incident _ . She remembered everything vividly. How could she not? She almost fell to her death. If it weren’t for Adrien, she would have died. She owed him her life. They have gotten closer, but with everything going on, they held back on dating. She didn’t want to add more to his plate. She wanted him to focus on himself, and on finding a cure for his mother.

His mother, Emilie Agreste-- 

_ “Marinette?” Adrien stared out into the sunset after Master Fu left to look through the book for any help regarding Adrien’s mother. Marinette turned to look at him, and he did the same. “Can-- can we go to my mansion? I-- I want to look for my mother.” Marinette was expecting this, but not so soon. Determination and sadness were mixed on his face. She wasn't looking forward to his reaction upon finding his mother, but better now or never. Marinette placed her hand on his and gave him a gentle squeeze. _

_ “It’s going to break your heart to see her in the state she’s in,” she gently muttered. Adrien squeezed her hand back and nodded.  _

_ “We have to do something though. My mom has been gone for a year now. We need to set her free.” Adrien stood up abruptly, still holding her hand, and patiently waited as she stood up slowly. She was still achy from their landing after he saved her. They both headed off towards his father’s mansion as the last rays of sunshine faded and all of the street lights were finally illuminated.  _

_ Adrien stopped cold in his tracks as they approached the front gates of the mansion. There waited Nathalie and his bodyguard. Both looked worried, but upon seeing their ward, relief washed over their faces and they ran to hug him. Tears stung his eyes but he forced them back. He didn’t want to break in front of everyone.  _

_ “Adrien, do you want to go to the police station to speak with your father?” Nathalie asked. Adrien shook his head. _

_ “I have more pressing matters than going to see my-- than going to see Mr. Agreste. Do either of you have any clue as to where my mother could be in the mansion?” Both Nathalie and Gorilla exchange glances, but they shake their heads. _

_ “Maybe you should start in your father’s office to look for clues?” Marinette suggested. Adrien visibly stiffened at the mention of his father, but relaxed a little. _

_ “That’s a good start,” Adrien admitted, laying his hands on the gate and opening them, walking briskly to the front doors. He shoved them open and walked even faster when he laid his eyes on the door to Gabriel’s office. He ran to the door and practically kicked it open, looking around for clues. Marinette, Nathalie and Gorilla followed closely and watched as Adrien began to turn the place upside down. Marinette began to search as well, albeit in a less destructive way. She gazed around to see where to start and lay her eyes on the portrait in the back of the room. A stylized painting of Emilie Agreste, beautifully made. Marinette gingerly brushed her fingers over it as she took every little detail. Noticing this, Adrien rushed over to Marinette and pulled open the portrait to reveal a safe. Plagg few out from his hiding pace and phased through the safe door and unlocked it. He began to rummage through its contents but found nothing substantial. He slammed the safe door and gently closed the painting, setting his hand on it. That’s when he felt his fingers slightly press on something. One of the triangles felt like a button, so he pressed it with more force. Nothing happened. He felt around for more buttons and came across with a few more, and pressed all of them at the same time. That’s when the floor behind him suddenly opened up and he jumped in, not giving it a second thought. Marinette scrambled behind him, not daring to let him be by himself. _

_ “It’s so dark,” Marinette stated as they descended. They were encased in a glass elevator and watched as a large room appeared before them. A sun light illuminated what appeared to be a glass casket with plant life surrounding it. Inside, there lay a figure, a woman with blonde hair wearing the outfit she was last seen in. Marinette covered her mouth and glanced at Adrien, who’s eyes were wide. As soon as the door opened, he ran as fast as he could towards the casket, slowing down as he approached. He quietly observed as his mother lay in the casket, breathing silently. A ragged breath escaped his lips, and he began to shake as tears cascaded from his eyes. _

_ “Mom, wake up,” Adrien placed a hand on the glass. “Wake up please.” He gently tapped the glass. “Please wake up.” His plea was desperate and he pounded his fist on the glass. _

_ “Adrien, please,” Marinette whispered. _

_ “MOM, WAKE UP!” He continued to pound on the glass, desperation fueling every hit. Marinette reached for his hands so he wouldn’t hurt himself, but in his frantic fit, accidentally hit her. Her cry made him stop, realizing what he’d done. He took a few steps away from her. “Marinette, I...” He began to shake and a sob escaped his lips as he hugged himself and turned away from Marinette. Gently, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien, which caused him to break into sobs. “I-I’m s-sorry.” _

_ Marinette rocked lightly and hummed. “It was an accident. Shhh, it’s going to be okay... You can let it all out...” Adrien abruptly faced her and held her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably into her neck, causing her to cry too. They held each other tightly, wailing and tired. _

“ _ Hey Marinette, he’ll be okay. He seems to be making some progress in healing _ ,” Alya broke Marinette out of her reverie. Marinette sighed. “ _ Invite him to the party _ ,” Marinette froze, “ _ help him have a good time. We’ll be there too. We’re going to have a blast, and maybe you two will finally get together. The sexual tension is so thick, you can cut it with a knife! _ ” Marinette clutched her phone tightly and let out a squeak.

“A-Alya!” was all she managed to stutter out.

“ _ I know that you two had to delay your eventual relationship, but come on. It’s been four years. If not you will definitely lose your chance for good. I’ve been hearing from Kagami that if you don’t ask him, she will _ .”

“Did she really say that? What if she did that in order for me to do it quicker?” Alya laughed.

“ _ You catch on real fast, huh? _ ”

“Kagami would never do that to me. Chloe, maybe, just to mess with me.” Marinette finished sewing the final bead on Alya’s dress and stood up to look at its entirety. “One down, one to go.”

“ _ Girl, did you finish mine?! _ ” Alya excitedly asked. 

“Yup! I can’t wait to see this on you! It’s going to be stunning!” 

“ _ Girl you are a miracle worker! _ ” Marinette let out a sarcastic snort. “ _ I’ll come over tomorrow to try it on! I gotta go get ready for my date with Nino. Bye girl! _ ” Alya hung the phone up and Marinette covered the dress in a clear protective cover and hung it up. It was a floor-length toga style dress with a halter top that gave a teasing hint of cleavage. A black type belt cinched the waist. It was a beautiful orange chiffon that faded to white at the bottom of the dress and it shimmered with the beads that Marinette finished sewing on. The inspiration was obviously Rena Rouge.

“”It looks amazing Marinette!” Tikki plopped herself on Marinette’s shoulder. She was busy reading a magazine on Marinette’s bed as she and Alya spoke on the phone, giving her chosen some space to work.

“Alya is going to look stunning in this,” Marinette spoke to Tikki, smiling with pride. 

“Yes she will. Marinette, you did a wonderful job.”

“Thank you Tikki! Now onto my dress.”

She then turned to her mannequin to work on her own dress. So far she had the shape of the slip already made, with a sweetheart neckline, hugging her shape, and it fell at her knees. She wanted to keep it simple and elegant, so she planned on making the top layer all red lace, with an illusion neckline and in a soft mermaid construction, no sleeves. Marinette was excited to finish it, and to do it soon, because the event was that weekend, and she was busy with her other commissions.

Suddenly the thought of asking Adrien to the event popped up into her mind and the comment Alya made about the sexual tension. Marinette went red.

“What is it, Marinette?” The little red kwami inquired.

“Why did Alya say that there was thick sexual tension between us?” Marinette plopped down onto her chair and sighed.

“Well there is. I’ve noticed that, despite everything he went through, despite being tired and at times depressed, Adrien started to seem more-- sensual with you. More gentle touches, more shy glances, intense stares, standing really closely, don’t forget that time when you tripped on each other and your lips seemed to be pretty close...” Marinette let out a frustrated squeal and buried her blushing face into her hands. “You should ask him to accompany you to Chloe’s event. I know it can be scary, but I know he loves you, Marinette. He’ll say yes.”

Marinette looked at Tikki and thought. “I am, I do want to. He needs a break from everything. I’ll ask him when he gets back from patrol.” As if on cue, there was a quiet tap on her trap door to the balcony startled her and she scrambled to open it. In came Chat Noir, looking slightly ragged with dark rings under his eyes. He let his transformation fall, losing the leather suit. The messy hair and dark rings remained. Adrien sighed and let himself fall back into Marinette’s bed as she sat next to him, still blushing. Plagg and Tikki flew from their chosen to sit on Marinette’s desk. “How was patrol?” Marinette’s eyes studied Adrien. His hair grew a little from the last haircut he’s gotten, his skin had a few cuts he got from a criminal he fought a few days ago. He shaved that morning so his face was smooth again. He looked rugged with his facial hair, and Marinette thought it was very attractive. His jawline was more defined and-- Marinette stopped herself before she kept noticing more and more details about him.

“Patrol went alright. It was a boring night. Chloe took a while to relieve me though so that was a bit annoying,” his voice was deeper and it always pulled at Marinette’s heartstrings, especially when he spoke softly to her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“What was her excuse this time?”

“She forgot that it was her turn,” Adrien sat up and faced Marinette. “She was so busy trying on the dress she commissioned you that she had way too much fun modeling for herself.” Marinette giggled as Adrien struck a pose, imitating Chloe. He smiled at her giggling. It was a soft smile, with longing eyes gazing at her. She noticed him staring at her and her giggles immediately subsided, clearing her throat. She began to twiddle her thumbs together and was mentally preparing herself to ask him. As soon as she was about to speak, Adrien spoke up, “I visited my mother at the hospital today.”

“How did it go?”

“It was the usual, I go, speak to her, get no response, leave her flowers, and just keep her company.” He sighed. “Have you made any progress with the book?” Marinette shook her head and sighed. 

Ever since Master Fu’s disappearance, Marinette and Adrien had to work fast and get both the Miracle Box and the Miraculous Spellbook from his apartment to keep them safe. They both had a hypothesis about what happened to their master, so they didn’t want to risk leaving both items unguarded. Marinette kept the box well hidden in her lockable drawer and the spellbook in her book case, hiding in plain sight. Every night, Marinette would try to crack the mysterious code the book was written in, but has not made any progress. Sometimes Adrien would join but to no avail. It was Marinette and Adrien lay down and they both remained silent.

“I wonder who Mayura is,” Adrien stated out loud. Marinette glanced over at him. He was staring intently at the ceiling, concentrating. “We’re both almost certain that it was Mayura who kidnapped Master Fu. Where is she, what has he done with both the master and the butterfly miraculous. Was she someone my fa-- Hawkmoth-- knew out of the mask? Why hasn’t she broken him out of prison and given back the miraculous? It’s all so puzzling.”

Keeping her eyes on him, Marinette responded, “I don’t know the answer to any of those questions. But we will find Master Fu, we will capture Mayura, and your mom will wake up. I promise you that.” Adrien’s eyes locked with hers, softening up as soon as they saw her look determined. They held each other’s gaze for a while not wanting to look away. Slowly, Adrien moved his hands towards Marinette’s and lay his pinky on hers, causing Marinette to blush. 

“I’ve been talking to Kagami lately,” The sound of her name made Marinette’s heart drop and she was about to pull away her hand, but Adrien placed his whole hand on hers, not realizing her reaction. “She keeps reprimanding me because I keep delaying.” He sat up, now holding her hand with both of his. He had the intense look on his face. Marinette sat up as well, meeting his stare, confused. “I don’t want to wait, I don’t want it to be too late to do anything. I don’t want you swept away from me.” He took her other hand and squeezed them gently. “You have been there for me for the past four years, and I have realized how much I appreciate you.” He softly caressed her face. The soft curve of her full lips, the softness of her skin. Her blue eyes always captivating his heart. “Marinette, will you--” 

Marinette’s balcony trap door flew open and Queen Bee was there looking frazzled.

“Marinette, Sentimonster attacking the Eiffel tower, I need Ladybug-- Adrikins? What are you doing here?” Adrien, still holding onto Marinette’s hands, looked at her annoyed. 

“I live here, Queenie,” He retorted. Queen Bee rolled her eyes.

“Yes I know that, I meant what are you doing here, on her bed?” She gasped. “Don’t tell me you’re finally going to a--”

“Chloe, the sentimonster.”

“Oh right. It’s a large rubber T-rex, very angry. I think some kid was angry his parents wouldn’t buy him a toy or something.” Hesitantly, Marinette let go of Adrien’s hands and transformed. 

“I’ll be back soon, and we can talk, okay Chaton?” Ladybug leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead. Adrien blushed and touched the spot where she kissed him, he watched as she slipped away into the night with Queen Bee. Adrien scrambled to climb onto her balcony and began to wait. 

“Plagg, I’m more determined now to ask her,” Adrien muttered as the small black cat flew up to him. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows.

“That talk with Kagami really got you going, huh?”

“No, it was Luka. He walked up to me and asked me if Marinette was going with anyone to Chloe’s party. The way his eyes lit up when I said no filled me with jealousy. I have to ask her tonight before anyone has the chance to tomorrow.” Adrien climbed down and pulled out the Miracle book from Marinette’s bookshelf. “In the meantime, I’ll keep on trying to decipher the book.” Before he could delve himself into the book, there was a knock on the trap door to the living room. Adrien opened it up and smiled at Sabine, who was waiting on the other side.

“Oh good to see you’re back from Patrol. Is Marinette in here?” Adrien shook his head as Sabine climbed up into the room. “Where did she go?”

“She went with Queen Bee to fight a sentimonster, she should be back soon.” 

“Ah okay. I wish she would tell me these things before she goes, but I understand it can be urgent.” Sabine stayed silent for a moment, observing Adrien as he concentrated intently on the book. “We got a call from the prison where your fa-- where Gabriel is being held.” Adrien stiffened and his eyes met Sabine’s. 

“What-what did he say?”

“He really wishes for you to visit. He says he misses you. I told him that it was unlikely that you’d want to visit, but that I’ll relay his message. He didn’t sound too happy but he said alright, and bid me farewell.”

Adrien snorted, “Unlikely indeed. I have to work hard to undo the damage he’s done. I don’t have time to visit. Besides, it not like him to miss me or even care. He probably just wants something from me. What exactly? I don’t know. I-- I don’t want anything to do with him.” 

“Would you like for me to let him know the next time he calls?” Sabine asked, sitting cross legged beside Adrien, looking at his notes. Thinking, Adrien shook his head.

“Next time, pass the phone to me so I can tell him myself, let’s see if that gets him to stop calling.”

“Okay then, I’ll keep that in mind for the next time he calls.” Sabine pondered over the notes as Adrien scribbled down more ideas. “Still haven’t cracked the code huh?” Adrien shook his head, staring at the notes. 

“Everything we come up with doesn’t make sense. I wonder how government code breakers do this. We have tried possible number sequences, different alphabets, equations. Nothing! If only we had something we can use as a reference. Something already deciphered. I don’t think, for the sake of keeping this a secret, the Master kept a decipher legend for us to find.”

“Where was Fu from?” Sabine inquired. Adrien thought for a moment.

“I think Marinette told me in the Tibet region. Why?”

“Perhaps it can be easily deciphered in the local language there and he translated it.” Hope flashed in Adrien’s eyes. He and his lady have not thought of that, so perhaps this was a breakthrough. Adrien’s ringtone went off and upon seeing Marinette’s name, he answered. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

_ “Adrien, we need backup, this sentimonster is more stubborn than Plagg and is refusing to go down. I already used my Lucky charm, so I had to revert back to my civilian form.” _

“On my way with cookies then. I’ll see you in a bit.” Adrien hung up and gave Sabine a wink. “I gotta head off. Bugaboo needs my help. Don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe and sound.” As he was about to climb up to the balcony, he turned to look at her, and gave her a sad smile. “Thank you, so much. I can’t wait to tell Marinette what you said. Hopefully we can decipher this soon.” 

Climbing to the balcony, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, and off he went to fight a sentimonster.

* * *

“God, why was that such a difficult sentimonster?” Adrien plopped down onto Marinette’s chaise lounge in her bedroom. Albeit tired, Marinette sat on the floor next to the book and notes to look over them.

“The kid’s feelings persisted. He really wanted that toy, the store was closed though. Some kids, man, some kids,” Marinette picked up a piece of paper which had the recipe Fu wrote down for the different transformation spells for the Kwami. “How did we not think of it earlier? Master Fu’s native language! I think this may be the key to it all! I need to give maman a big hug.” They pored over the notes for hours, trying to decipher the language itself, translating and retranslating everything, trying to get everything from different dialects to varying sentence structures to surrounding languages. They were a few steps closer now. They just need a few more--

“Sabine told me that Gabriel called for me earlier from prison,” Adrien abruptly, breaking the tense aura of concentration.

“What-- did he want?” She asked, setting her pencil down, watching his face closely. Adrien took a deep breath and looked down to his hands, fiddling with his thumbs. 

“According to Sabine, he wishes for me to visit, that apparently he misses me.” Marinette wanted to react, but she wanted to wait until Adrien said his piece, for she knew he wasn’t done. “As if. He probably wants something. I don’t want to ever hear from him ever. He can rot for all I care. He put people in danger because he didn’t know how to properly look for the care my mom needed.” Anger began to slowly rise to his chest, and he clenched his fists. Noticing this, Marinette gently placed her hand on his and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb, helping him calm down a bit. He held her hand with his and he pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tightly, surprising her. He buried his face into her neck and ran his fingers through her untied hair. Marinette’s face flushed a deep red as she held him back. He always did this to calm down from any emotion that ran too deep. Marinette knew he could do it on his own, she’s seen him do it before, but whenever she was near, he very willingly let himself lean on her, just as he let her lean on him whenever nightmares arose in her sleep. He pulled away from her to gaze into her eyes and she gazed back, neither unwilling to break the entrancing hold they had on each other. 

“Go with me to Chloe’s party!” They both blurted out at the same time, startling each other and themselves. They both became flustered and they began to trip over their own words.

“Oh, geez that sounded like a demand, I-I meant to ask you--”

“I didn’t mean for that to come out that way!! I-I should have asked--” 

They both stopped as the realization set in. 

“Oh.” They stared into each other’s eyes again, then they began to laugh, flopping over to the floor, not letting go of each other. 

“I guess that answers our question,” Marinette breathed out, trying to regain her breath. Adrien smiled, and he tightly held her hand.

“Yeah, it does. And you know what? I’m excited to go now. At first I wasn’t, even more so if you weren’t going with me, but now-- I’m so relieved. For the longest time I was sure you didn’t want to go with me.” Marinette gave him an inquisitive look.

“What made you think I wouldn’t go with you?”

“Well, a lot of people asked you to go with them. Luka, I’m pretty sure, is planning on asking you to go.”

“Well too late for him, huh?” Marinette reminisced on the time where she and Luka tried to go on one date, to see if maybe there’s something there, but a sentimonster had other plans. That’s when she realized it wasn’t meant to be, especially when Adrien, as Chat Noir, held up a collapsing building with his staff to give her time to escape from underneath. The way he cried her name and the way the building fell on top of him when his pole gave in. Never did she have the desperate drive to defeat the sentimonster at that moment so she could save her chaton. After the whole ordeal, Adrien was the only one she could only think of. 

Marinette reached out to touch Adrien’s face, her fingertips gently touching his skin. Adrien closed his eyes, appreciating her touch, running his hands slowly on her side.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while. For us to be together finally,” Adrien opened his eyes and studied every little detail on her face. “I know I had a lot to deal with and I’m sorry for making you wait. Marinette, Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?” The question caught her off guard and she unwillingly hesitated, causing Adrien to panic. “I-It’s okay if you don’t want to, I was just-- I wanted--” Marinette cut him off with a gentle kiss to his lips, easing his tense body.

“You dummy, yes! Of course I want to be your girlfriend! I-I’ve been wanting this for a long time now. I understand you needed time, and I was going to stick by your side until the end,” Her response made his heart leap and his smile reached his eyes, causing them to gleam. He returned her kiss with gusto and they remained lying on the floor, reveling in each other’s presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It’s ya girl, back at it again with the fanfiction. I finally started on this. (granted I had to figure out where I wanted to go with this.) I as mostly inspired by Timetagger, but obviously, it’s not going to follow that canon. I just liked the idea of the characters being older.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one!


End file.
